


Never Doubt

by Pyracantha



Series: Quotes [11]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyracantha/pseuds/Pyracantha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Doubt thou the stars are fire;<br/>Doubt that the sun doth move;<br/>Doubt truth to be a liar;<br/>But never doubt I love.”<br/>― William Shakespeare, Hamlet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Doubt

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hollow Your Bones Like a Bird's](https://archiveofourown.org/works/632488) by [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47). 



[ ](http://i.imgur.com/eCmIy6I.jpg)   
For original size image, click on the picture 


End file.
